


Home

by CodenameMeretricious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But Getting Over It, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Home, M/M, questioning relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameMeretricious/pseuds/CodenameMeretricious
Summary: Hunk mentions that he wants to go home. Keith wonders if he and Shiro have one.





	Home

It was Hunk who brought up the idea of going home. He missed his family and Saturday was his little brother’s birthday.

The others had held their breath, knowing that, with Allura’s help, they could wormhole their way back to Earth in a matter of minutes. Back to the blue-green planet that thought they were all dead.

Shiro had been the one to remind them all of their mission. It wasn’t until three days later that Keith thought about it again.

He felt some sense of resolution, having seen his father in his mind during the Blades’ Trial, but the other Paladins vaguely talked about their own lives on Earth, always staring wistfully out the window but trying not to linger too long. Everyone save Shiro. Shiro never once brought the conversation up on his own. Perhaps Keith had been imaging the twinge in Shiro’s eye when Pidge had brought Matt aboard. He’d obviously been happy to see his friend, but only Pidge had found her family.

Hell, Keith didn’t even know that much about Shiro’s family. He’d heard brief mention of parents and a younger sister, but it wasn’t something they’d discussed before, often too caught up in Garrison training and then only snatching brief moments while Shiro prepared for the months-long mission to Kerberos.

It had been one year and eight days since they’d jumped through a wormhole in a giant blue lion. Four months since Shiro’s return. Second return. They’d been quiet about it at first, stealing late night moments when the rest of the ship was asleep, both willing to give a little more now, both aware of how much could be taken away. They usually ended up in the same bed, sated by the sheer relief of rest or affection or the rare moments they could move with each other, Keith living off the small huffs of breaths Shiro let escape, the murmurings of his name as Shiro held them together or they moved inside one another.

It was a night after the latter when Keith finally brought it up. The emergency lights were low in Shiro’s cabin, the light blues and whites glinting off the mental arm wrapped around Keith’s waist and glowing around the sheathed Galara blade tucked onto the shelf right above them.

Shiro’s breaths were even, his body finally resting. Keith brought himself a few inches closer, kissing at the puckered scare where metal met skin. Only he got to touch Shiro there. Only he got to touch Shiro at all.

“Takashi?” he murmured.

The name had the dark eyes fluttering open, creasing at the edges with the intimacy of it.

“Mmm?” came the hummed reply, arm tightening around Keith’s middle.

“Do you want to go back?”

“Back? Back where?”

“Earth. Home,” Keith replied. It had been so long since he’d thought of Earth. He’d left for the Garrison at twelve and had since gone from the barracks to his cabin to the castleship to the Blades’ ships and back. It didn’t matter to him where his bed was, or even if he had a bed. But Shiro…Shiro had always seemed like someone who knew where he belonged.

There was a silence after the statement. Keith forced himself to keep quiet, to allow the words to swirl and settle around them rather than trying to snatch them from the air and force them back down. Shiro’s eyes closed again but he let out a steady breath and his leg moved beneath Keith’s, ankles twining as though to pull them even closer together than they had been a few minutes before.

“Are you not happy here?” Shiro finally asked.

“I was asking about you.” But of course Shiro would turn the question back to him.

With the revelation of his parentage, Keith had been constantly questioned by the team and supported by the Blades. Some of the Blades even offered him room in their own homes, should they ever live long enough to defeat Zarkon and return to wherever it was they wanted to settle. They had freely welcomed him onto their ships and entrusted him with their battle secrets and training techniques. He’d become a better fighter for it, and Shiro had been allowed to return to the Black lion as pilot and leader of the team, but it had never felt like an answer.

“I’m fine,” Shiro replied, shifting his other arm beneath Keith’s cheek so he could twist the ends of Keith’s hair around his fingers. The pressure was light, but it kept Keith from running away, sinking back into his mind as he was wont to do. “I like the castle. Better than a prison cell.”

Keith couldn’t help but flinch at the thought of all those months Shiro spent captive. Shiro remained steady though, holding Keith close to him, eyes catching in the soft glow of the room.

“I don’t—“ but Keith didn’t know how to finish the sentence. I don’t want you to think about that. I don’t want you to leave again. I don’t want you to leave _me_ again.

But Shiro, knowing Keith as he did, merely pressed his lips to Keith’s forehead. It was more steady pressure and reassurance than anything romantic. But it was exactly what Keith needed.

“I like this,” Shiro said, the steady movement of his chest pushing into Keith’s, a quiet reminder to breathe and a steady point of life in the vast, endless dark of space. “I like being here with you.”

“But how can that be enough?” The words had escaped his mouth before he could hold them back and Keith winced, turning his head to look away. He’d thought the same thing over and over, had questioned whether their relationship, whether _he_ , could be enough. There had been a woman, at the Garrison, who had made it her mission to catch Shiro’s eye. They’d dated, a little, but Shiro never seemed content. It didn’t make sense to Keith that the gorgeous blonde pilot (whom Lance had lusted after for months) didn’t make Shiro happy but Shiro didn’t like when Keith ‘showed a complete lack of understanding about himself’ and so he’d put the thought aside, throwing himself into loving Shiro while he could.

“Keith.”

The arm around him tightened and the fingers still in his hair made small, caressing strokes along the back of his neck. Keith closed his eyes, squeezing them shut to the point of pain before sighing and rolling back over. He tucked his head into Shiro’s chest, hiding his expression before it could give more away.

“You asked if I wanted to go home,” Shiro said after a moment, hand holding the back of Keith’s head, pressing him close. “You’re the only home I need.”

It was cheesy and obvious and left no room for reply but it was perfect. It was still new, whatever was between them, no matter how many years had passed. It would still be new, Keith thought, for a long while. But the quiet words settled around him, holding as tight as Shiro’s arms, and he knew he felt the same. Whatever fights Voltron ended up in, whatever mission the Blades sent him on, he could always come back to this, safe and warm and wrapped around Shiro.

And that would be enough.


End file.
